In The End
by BayBeeBooo
Summary: 'In the end as we fade into the night. Oh woah. Who will tell the story of your life? And who will remember your last goodbye? Cause it's the end and i'm not afraid to die' Katniss Everdeen has always had it rough. With a dead father an alcoholic mother and a younger sister. Not to mention her own problems. Social anxiety, panic attacks, depression, suicidal, ADD, ADDHD, etc.
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss!" My mom hollered from downstairs. By the slur of my name I knew she was drunk. Shrugging on my sweatpants I headed downstairs.

"Good for nothing." She spat as she punched me one last time. I stayed quite careful not to give her the pleasure of hearing my whimpers. "Go clean up. You start school tomorrow." She snarled. I shuffled to get up the stairs before she can hurt me anymore.

"Katniss." A small voice says while shaking me. Prim. My eyes snap open.

"Yes." I can smell the metallic smell of the blood that has stained my sheets.

"School." She mutters trying to look anywhere but my bed. She shuffles for the door before shutting it lightly. I shuffle to get up my legs hurting.

I fix my hair over my eye to cover the bruise that is forming and the cut that is so close to my eye. Grabbing my skinny jeans I carefully slip the over my bandaged legs. I slip my too big Bring Me The Horizon jumper over the top half of my body wincing as it hits the fresh scars that cover my wrist. Slipping my supras on I quietly make my way downstairs. (Outfit on profile)

Prim walks down stairs with her sleeveless shirt and for a split second I am jealous of her scarless arms. I shake the thought from my head and grab the keys to my Rx7 that my dad bought me before he passed. Maybe a new school won't be so bad.

I'm proven wrong when I see all the Ken's and Barbie's walking around. I'll stick out like a sore thumb but i'm sure Prim will be fine. I take notice of how there's one boy who also sticks out like a sore thumb. The weirdest part is he's talking to THREE kens. They seem to be the most gorgeous. The first one is at least 6'5 with blonde hair, chiseled features, sharp blue eyes and a muscular build. The second one has less chiseled features but they're still there. With brown hair, sharp grey eyes and a smaller body. He has to ba at least 6'2. The last one doesn't have chiseled features but instead godly features. Bronze hair, sea green eyes, bronze skin and a not too muscular but not scrawny body. He's at least 6'4. The last one is the sore thumb. With black scene hair covered by a beanie, swampy green eyes, tan skin and fine features. He's at least 6'3.

I park two parking spaces down from them. Prim gives me a small smile before stepping out of the car. I take a deep breath and squeeze my eyes shut before stepping out as well. I can hear whispers being spread around. My eyes instantly fix a glare as I scan the people that are staring. After a moment everybody goes back to what they were doing. I sigh and hop on the hood of my car popping a earphone in. Welcome back to hell.


	2. Chapter 2

As 'Go To Hell For Heavens Sakes' begins to play in my earphones a light tap makes my eyes snap open. It's the other sore thumb and group of friends.

"I'm Marvel." He says his dimples poking out. I almost want to poke one but I restrain myself and instead nod.

"I'm Katniss." I say plainly as I continue to scan them over. I take notice of Prim's abscence and began to scan over people for her.

"Your sister is over there." The blonde says pointing to a group of barbies that are circled around her as they chatter away. I scowl and take my eyes off them before I burn a hole in the back of their heads.

"Can I help you guys?" I ask bluntly looking at them for an answer. The godly dude speaks.

"We're sorry _Kitten _we only noticed you all alone. Care to join us?" He purrs out in a silky voice. I shrug. Where's the harm in this?

The bell interupts the dark haired boys talk as he simply rolls his eyes. I tuck my highlighted hair behind my ear. Remembering the cut and black eye I quickly push it back. All the boys eyes are on me but I make no effort to tell them or to talk for that matter.

"Stop staring. It's creepy." I simply say as I shuffle towards my first class. A hand pulls me back. A bronze hand. I sigh and wait for the questions.

"Class is the opposite way." He says simply but there's something in his eyes that tell me he won't drop the previous scene. Sighing I let him lead the way to my first hour.

"Hey I'm Peeta and that's my step-brother Gloss." A blonde haired boy says smoothly, smirking at me. I turn to glare at the ken dolls before turning my attention back to my drawing.

"He was talking to you Sweetheart." Gloss growls out slickly. I turn to say something when a voice speaks up.

"Back off Mellark." Cato's smooth voice barks out. Peeta looks over my head before sauntering off with a trail of mutters.

"I didn't need saving." I mutter.

"You're welcome." Caro says rolling his eyes.

"Thank you." I add quickly before turning back to my drawing. Cato's eyes burn into the side of my head.

"What is that supposed to be?" Marvel laughs loudly as he plucks Cato's drawing out of his hands.

"A dog." he mutters. It makes Marvel howl in laughter. I've decided I like his 's loud and carefree. Cato glares at him from the corner of his eye. A brownie covers my vision. I turn to see Gale, the dessert in his hands.

"I usually give it to my little sister Posy but she doesn't have this lunch." He says shrugging. I smile and delicately take the warm food from his hand.

Finnick pushes a soda can my way, Cato sets down a sandwhich and Marvel gives me a package of cookies. I quirk an eyebrow at them.

"You didn't bring lunch so we thought..." Marvel says trailing off. I laugh but shake my head.

"I was kind of in a hurry this morning. Thanks." I say. The word is new coming from my mouth and they all smile before going into conversation. My mind trails off to Prim. I wonder if she made any friends.

As the cafateria fills with more people panic begins to sit into my stomach. Much to my pleasure nobody steps as much as ten feet from the table. Although, I can still feel the stares of hundereds of people. I take note as Marvel starts to get more fidegety as people continue to enter the cafateria.

"Why don't we go sit outside?" Marvel suggests eyes watching me. I nod my head quickly and scurry to get up.

We end up sitting in the green grass in front of the school sort of like a picnic. The bell rings breaking my thought up as we hurry to clean up the trash and food. Making sure there isn't anything left behind we make our way to our classes.


	3. Chapter 3

"So if you don't mind us asking, what happened with your eye?" Cato asks out of the blue as we sit down at the back of the class. What a surprise.

"I fell down the stairs" I lie smoothly.

He looks at me with suspicion but quickly shrugs it off. Pretty soon people start to pour in and I tense a bit.

"Why don't you guys have any girls as friends? Or wait, don't tell me, are you secretly gay?" I tease them. Somethings wrong with me.

"Ha ha ha, very funny, but no we are not gay, their just not in our first period classes. But we have them for gym" Finnick says. I nod.

"Ok class get your notebooks out, we're taking notes" The teacher says. With that, hell begins. Who nows how long after the bell rings and I quickly pack my stuff up. Throwing a piece of gum in my mouth to distract myself.

"To the gym" Marvel says dramatically. I smile a little at that. As we walk I go yo the back because being in the front is a bit awkward.

"Hold up b***, were the hell do you think your going?" A group of snobby blondes ask me.

"Well I'm definitely not going for std's like you are" I say.

"Excuse you b***, don't talk to her like that" Another barbie pipes up. I'm about to open my mouth and say something but Cato beats me to it.

"Ladies, or s***, whatever you are, in order to insult a girl make sure your not dressed up as w***, by the way, take off the clown make up, this isn't a circus" with that we head out but I make sure to put my gum on the bleached blonde's perfect hair.

"A little souvenir to remember me" I say while walking away. As they head to their locker room I go to the girls. Crap, I think as I see the uniform. I scrunch up my nose and put on the shorts. Maybe if I just wear my sweater over the shirt, my arms won't show. I quickly take of my sweater and shirt and put the uniform followed by my sweater. Of course, someones notices my eye.

"Hey I'm Clove, what happened to your eye?" Clove asks. I meet her dark green eyes filled with confusion.

"I got hit in the face with a remote accidentally" I lie again.

"Eh don't worry about it, that happened to me once" Clove says shrugging. I nod. As I walk out she follows me. I notice that she has very dark hair, almost black. Dark green eyes and freckles scatter on her cheeks and not mention really pale.

"Do you know Finnick?" She asks me trying to make conversation.

"Yeah" I say.

"Did you go up to him or did he go up to you?" She asks me with a small smile.

"He came up to me" I say.

"Classic Finnick" She mutters. I smile at her and she smiles back. Is this like a new found friendship or something?

"So Cato tells us you fell." Marvel says suspiciously. Cloves eyes widen.

"You said a remote hit you." Shit. Catos eyebrows furrow and everyone turns to look at me.

"My sister hit me with the remote on my way down the stairs. I tumbled." I lie as smooth as possible.

"Mind if I come over after school then? We can work on art." Cato presses.

"I uh sure why not." I give them a small smile. I do mind. I'll be punished far worse.

"Cool. I'll meet you outside by the pole then?" I nod my head slowly trying to process what just happened. My life is screwed.

**Hai Guise ! Its Your Author Sadie. I Hope You Liked That Chapter Which Was A Little Lonqer Than Usual . I'd Like To Thank Annie And Ivy Who I Did A Collab With . Go And Check Em' Out . A New Chapter Will Be Posted Toniqht And Tanks For All The Support ((: Muaah :* XxOo **


End file.
